Unexceptional
by A Pink Beast
Summary: Harriet Smith has never been exceptional in anybody's eyes-Excepting Robert Martin. Harriet's story from her time in London after her disappointment with Emma's engagement. Hopefully will go up through the marriage of  Harriet Smith and Robert Martin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harriet Smith had never been said to be exceptional at anything. Her beauty was not revered by all, her wit was severely lacking, and while good-natured, Harriet lacked in independent thought. Her own humble nature made her think little of her own claims to beauty or wealth, yet she was never pained by thoughts of her own inadequate mind. No, Harriet Smith was not exceptional in talent, taste, or thought. And yet, her very nature, which denied her these, allowed her to be exceptionally happy. That is until Emma Woodhouse came into her life.

Harriet was not unhappy with her friendship, nor with all that it procured her- that is an increase of taste, and an introduction into what Emma declared as "superior society." No, Harriet was simply unhappy with what Emma wished upon her. Emma was guilty of wishing her a successful marriage to a man she was not meant for, and engaging herself in a marriage to the very man Harriet longed for. Indeed, Emma was guilty many times over in crimes of marriage.

Emma contrived to bring Harriet and Mr. Elton together. She was quite convinced that he was in love with Harriet and quite convinced Harriet of this. Mr. Elton, however, had Harriet's dearest friend in mind during this time.

Emma's more recent act cut her fair friend much deeper. Her engagement to Mr. Knightley was a thousand times worse, and Harriet could blame her for none of it. Harriet's love was once more crushed beside her friend's superior charms. Many a tear had been shed, and many a sigh been cast over her lost lovers. Both of them preferring her friend to herself made her friendship with Emma strained, unbearable even for Harriet. Which is why this convenient trip to London was much looked forward to.

Emma, feeling pity for her friend, sent her to London to stay with Isabella Knightley, to be useful and busy with the Knightley children under the pretense of a bad toothache, which required a dentist. Harriet, despite all that had passed, was eternally grateful to Emma for the trip- and would bless her all the more in the future. For it is here that pretty, good-natured, unexceptional Harriet would become reacquainted with the intelligent, love-stricken, faithful, unexceptional farmer.

Robert Martin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry for not saying anything last chapter. This is my first Fanfic, and I'm completely nervous. I love writing, and I may not be amazing, but I will appreciate any constructive criticism. Forgive minor mistakes please, I try to minimize them. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, but I will try to update fairly quickly. At least once a week-hopefully even more often. I am trying to keep it somewhat in the style of Jane Austen. Oh and I forgot a disclaimer: I do not own Emma. All rights belong to Jane Austen. This is just filling in the lines. I would prefer not being sued. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

As any girl who is supposed to have felt a tender affection should, Harriet was downcast. As any girl who is supposed to have felt a tender affection should not, Harriet's unhappiness was a struggle with her natural happiness. Almost every other moment she caught herself in the beginnings of a smile and had to firmly chastise herself. After all, that love she had felt for Mr. Knightley should not be swept away by the fancies of London. No, it really would not do!

Isabella sensed Harriet's depressed demeanor and looks. Although Harriet had begged off all of their outings for her tooth and so she could care for the children, now her toothache was sure to be of no consequence. Isabella, with all the gentleness she reserved for her husband and children, asked in a quiet voice if her tooth was worse.

"Oh no! Not in the least-that is it was no worse. Quite the opposite! The pain was very nearly gone." Was the reply.

Isabella smiled. "Surely then you would accept the invitation to the Astley's for dinner. Oh, I dare say you would be quite glad. We shall celebrate your return to good health." In her mind she added, and the return to your good spirits but she dare not speak the words for fear of being rude.

"Oh! Mrs. Knightley! Nothing would make me happier-" Here Harriet bit her lip, catching herself a moment late after a brief forgetfulness. "That is… I dare say the children would feel neglected and-"

"The children? Oh no their nurse will watch them, they will not feel a moment of unhappiness. It is settled! The carriage is set to be ready at 4. Wear that lovely pink gown Harriet-it makes you look as fresh as a cherub!"

And so Harriet was engaged for the evening, and despite her broken heart, her countenance glowed and showed to Isabella just how right she was to invite poor Miss Smith. Nothing would make her happier than to see her sister's friend rightly treated, no matter how large a mystery revolved around her birth and her birth parents.

"I wonder if Miss Smith would know the young farmer who is coming to dinner as well… I daresay I should have asked her… A Mr. Martin was it?" was Isabella's musing to her husband after Harriet exited the room to prepare for her first true London's night out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to LeeLaaLoove for favoriting this story. It makes me feel happy that somebody is seeing my work, as simple as it is. I would appreciate reviews from people who read this- Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emma. I merely filled in some gaps with my imagination.**

Chapter 3

Robert Martin was a pleasing tenant of Mr. Knightley's. He was young-but four-and-twenty. While not handsome, he had pleasing, straightforward manners and better informed his mind through reading. Harriet spent the summer with him and his two sisters, and he found her the most delightful creature he had ever set eyes on. Her simple manner and quiet charm captivated him- and not many weeks after her friendship with Miss Woodhouse began, he wrote to her, pouring his feelings out and proposing.

His mortification when the reply came ended his temporary felicity. The cold language, showing Harriet determined against him, went against all his ideas of her. Almost as if somebody else had written it-yet it was her handwriting! The affection he thought was mutual did not, however, subside. And when Mr. Knightly asked him to deliver a letter to John Knightley, he graciously obliged. And when John Knightley asked him to dine with their party at the Astley's, how could he deny himself the chance to see his beloved. And so the six of them-John, Isabella, their two eldest boys, Miss Smith, and Mr. Martin-happily went to the small dinner party, each one with the full expectation of enjoyment. Mr. Martin could gaze on his object, the two boys could create mischief, John and Isabella could enjoy a quiet night out, and Miss Smith found herself forgetting-yes indeed, forgetting!-her woes and carrying on in her quiet conversation with Mr. Martin.

"My sisters miss having another female to keep them company. Do you plan on honouring us with a visit any time soon?"

"I dare say I don't quite know. Last summer was so pleasant. I would love a repetition." Here she coloured, and he glanced down, both remembering what transpired not too long after her departing the Martin's.

"Trust me, nobody should be happier than if you would visit us once more."

"Oh! Well, then-I should say that-Thank you. How is that little Welsh cow your mother called mine?" Her naivety reared itself, showing her ignorance of cows and of farming in general, endearing herself to the gentleman all the more.

So continued their conversation, very few pauses in between. On both sides there was the recollection of his proposal, and while all may assume how the gentleman, who was still in love yet, could feel on the occasion, the lady's own feelings were a surprise even to her.

A deep, heartfelt regret filled her heart. Could it be just from disappointing a man that had such tender feelings for her? Emma had told her so… It couldn't be the Harriet loved Robert Martin. Emma had told her she should look higher for a husband.

Yet… With Mr. Elton and Mr. Knightley both being quite higher, neither of them could bear to condescend into a marriage with her. Perhaps Harriet had no right to look above this kind man with whom her tender heart cared for. Or perhaps Harriet had every right to choose a man with whom she could find true love and happiness-even if he was a tenant of Mr. Knightley's and not Mr. Knightley himself.


End file.
